A housing of the foregoing type, for example, is known from WO 2010/132211 A1. The two heat exchanger units inside and outside of the housing, respectively, are connected to one another via coolant pipes, which are guided through the wall of the housing.
The wall leadthrough of the pipes, however, can impact the flameproof guarantee of the housing. The pressure-tight encapsulated housing described in DE 101 52 510 A1 provides a coolant passage, having a pressure-tight barrier comprising a plurality of passage channels for the liquid coolant. Coolant flows through the barrier and the barrier represents the flameproof guarantee within the pipe between the interior of the pressure-tight encapsulated housing and the environment. Such barriers, however, increase the flow resistance, which, in turn, causes conveyance of the coolant along the cooling cycle to require increased power.
U.S. 2010/0284150 A1 describes an explosion-protected housing. To guarantee the flameproof air flow through the interior of the housing, two flame barriers of sintered material are inserted into connection pieces at wall passages. On principle, this approach corresponds to the content of DE 101 52 510 A1, wherein the cooling in the housing is effected by means of an air circulation instead of by means of a liquid cooling medium. The air cooling of components in the interior of the housing, however, is insufficient in many cases.